


warm fuzzies, frozen toes

by brahe



Series: brahe's 2017 advent bingo [14]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cold Weather, Gen, Sharing Clothes, Winter, ac2017, adventchallenge, jackets, space mom hera, ultra space dad kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: Ezra looks at the gage on the computer, and then checks again. "Is this real?"There's no way temperatures can get that low. Is there?





	warm fuzzies, frozen toes

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for today's prompt "cold outside." title from winter dreams by kelly clarkson

 

 

Ezra looks at the gage on the computer, and then checks again. "Is this real?" he asks, and Zeb laughs.

"You bet it is," he says, pats a heavy hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"I didn't - I don't even know what to say to this," Ezra says, waving his hand at the screen.

"How about 'get your coat?'" Sabine says, peering at the temperature reading over Ezra's shoulder.

"Jeesh that's cold," she mutters, and Ezra nods.

"There's no way I can go out in that," Ezra says with the most serious face he can muster. "I'll freeze to death! My species isn't made for temperatures that low."

Kanan rejoins them in the cockpit, then, wearing at least three layers and carrying another two. There's a fur-lined hat on his head, goggles and scarf around his neck.

"Your species is my species," Kanan says. "We'll both be fine. Gear up," he tells him, then turns his attention to Hera, who starts running the recap for the mission. Ezra stands beside the computer, rubs a hand against the back of his neck and feels his face heat up, but doesn't say anything until Hera glances over and notices him still standing there.

"Something wrong, Ezra?" she asks him. _The temperature outside!_ he wants to say, but instead he tells her,

"I don't have any winter clothes."

Except it's more of a mumble, and both her and Kanan are focused on him, now.

"Speak up, kiddo," Kanan says, and Ezra looks at his feet, shuffles them a little. _It's okay_ , he tells himself, _they're here to help me. They won't make me go without anything._

_Right?_

He takes a breath. "I don't have any winter clothes," he repeats, louder this time, and that does the trick. Hera's out of her seat half a second later. "Why didn't you say so!" she's telling him as she drags him down the hall of the ship to her quarters, Kanan trailing after them. She opens the door and pushes him inside, and immediately begins searching through her closet.

She throws a few things at him. "That should all work," she says. There's a scarf and a hat, both definitely handmade but soft and thick, and a pair of socks that will most likely be too big on him, but should keep his toes warm. She looks at him, takes the hat from his hands and tugs it over his head, pushed the edges back up when it comes down over his eyes.

"Perfect," she says, and Ezra smiles at her. _See?_ he tells himself. _Family_. 

"You'll need more than just that," Kanan says. "I have a jacket, come on."

They're next door a moment later, and Kanan's pulling two long-sleeves and a coat bigger than Ezra's ever seen from storage under the bunk.

"Here," he says, handing Ezra the shirts, and holds the rest as his padawan slides them both on. Ezra looks down at the them, flaps his arms a little, and looks at Kanan with a bright grin. Kanan's shirts are giant on Ezra, hems ending past his knees and sleeves going way beyond his hands, and he looks so young in this moment that Kanan only sees a little kid they picked up off the street, alone and lonely, and wants to give him the world.

Some of it must seep into their bond because Ezra's expression turns confused before he lights up again and comes at Kanan with a hug. 

"Thanks," Ezra says, muffled by Kanan's clothes, and Kanan ruffles his hair, smiles as he says,

"No problem, kiddo. Now get this on, too, we gotta get to work."

The jacket is much too big as well, and Kanan's heart squeezes again. Hera wraps the scarf around Ezra's neck and settled the hat back on his head.

"All set," she says, and Ezra's a little warm now, but the feeling in the room is remarkably homey and he wants to save it forever.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," he says, but he's smiling and so are Kanan and Hera, and he really doesn't mind, not really.

 

Not until he's out in the snow and the wind, anyway, where it's dark and cold and negative who-knows-what, that is. 


End file.
